Two-spotted spider mites often attack strawberry fields. Such plant-feeding pest mites are becoming increasingly resistant to currently available miticides. Rather than applying miticides to the plants, one method of controlling pest mites is to distribute a beneficial predatory mite which can be purchased in large quantities for release in the fields. The predator mites are combined and pre-packaged within a particulate material, such as vermiculite, sterile bran, or corn cob grits. The particulate serves to keep the mites separated from each other during transport and as a carrier when the mites are distributed in the field.
At the present time, there are two common methods of distributing predator mites formulated in a carrier. The first method is simply to remove the cap from the container in which the predator mites are shipped and walked down a row of plants, pouring the container s contents of predator mite and particulate, as evenly as possible, down the plant rows. Each individual shipment container typically holds about 250 milliliters of carrier and 1,000-2,000 predator mites. The second method of distributing predator mites consists of transferring the contents of 3-5 small predator mite shipping containers into a larger container, such as a 1-gallon mayonnaise jar with perforations in the screw on cap. The larger container is inverted and the predator mites and carrier are shaken onto the plants as though through a giant salt shaker.
In each of the prior art methods for distributing predator mites, there is a tendency of the predator mites to congregate at the highest point in the container. This results in an uneven predator-to-carrier ratio dispersement. Consequently, conventional methods may not afford optimal pest control. Additionally, prior art containers are generally constructed of an opaque white plastic material, making it difficult to discern the disposition of the contents. During application, prior art methods may not afford an efficient method of distribution for the predator mites onto the infested plants.